


Anytime

by hunters_retreat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: December Drabble Days, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: She’d say he was definitely changed for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of Peter Hale/Chris Argent in a coffee shop.   A prompt for my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html?thread=4027063#t4027063)!  To alldunn, I've always found stories with these two to be very interesting, so I went with a slash prompt.  Not sure how they got there.... but it's fun to imagine the ride :P

 

 

There was a time Chris Argent wouldn’t be caught dead in this position, but the world had changed. He’d changed.

There were nights when he wasn’t sure if it was for better or worse.  He was sure Victoria would say it was for the worse.  Other nights, it was Allison’s smile that answered him.  She’d say he was definitely changed for the better.

A coffee was pushed gently into his hands as the seat across from him was taken.  He smiled his appreciation, of the coffee and the company.  “Thanks, Peter.”

“Anytime,” Peter smiled warmly.  “Anytime at all, my dear.”


End file.
